


untitled snippet

by orphan_account



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is hiding something. Blake is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled snippet

Adam has that look of raw hurt like he’s constantly haunted by something.

It’s fleeting, but Blake can see it so clearly when Adam’s trying _so hard_ to pretend like he’s fine, smiling up at Blake with hollow eyes.

And that’s the scariest thing about all this.

In all honesty, Blake cannot imagine Adam growing old; peacefully dying in a hospital bed surrounded by friends and family; brokenhearted fans mourning from all over the world.

The man may take painstakingly impressive care of his health, to the extent that it drives Blake absolutely nuts, and only really occasionally partakes in smoking, drinking, and whatever else there is; but there is an ephemeral quality about him.

They say the most beautiful things in life never last the longest.

And that terrifies Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, seeing that "Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy" isn't even finished yet, but inspiration struck HARD. I'm also gonna try to make a companion fic to "Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy" from Blake's POV, which this snippet will be a part of.


End file.
